95 pour cent
by LadyGlee
Summary: Stiles cache quelque chose à Derek. Pour garder son secret, il va même jusqu'à y laisser ses doigts. Mais le loup n'a pas dit son dernier mot.


**J'aime la guimauve, j'espère que vous aussi ;-)**

* * *

Stiles, trop concentré sur l'écran de son ordinateur n'entendit pas la personne qui passa par sa fenêtre. Juste sa voix.

─ Salut Stiles, fit une voix grave qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il sursauta et se dépêcha de fermer le clapet de son ordinateur pour que le contenu de la page ouverte ne soit pas vu par son visiteur. Il agit tellement vite qu'il se pinça les doigts. Il lâcha un bouquet de jurons bien fleuri alors que l'intrus levait les yeux au ciel, dépité par la maladresse de son ami.

─ Non mais Derek tu connais les portes ? A cause de toi, j'ai failli y laisser mes doigts ! Et j'en ai besoin figure-toi. En plus j'aurais pu avoir une attaque. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas quand on me prend par surprise comme ça.

Stiles se mit à souffler sur ses doigts endoloris et Derek disparut quelques secondes.

─ Ne t'excuse pas surtout ! cria le jeune homme au loup qui se trouvait au rez de chaussée.

Celui-ci revint avec une poche de légumes surgelés et l'appliqua délicatement sur la main de Stiles.

─ Je suis désolé mais j'ai frappé à la porte. Tu ne répondais pas alors je suis passé par la fenêtre. Pour tes doigts par contre, si tu n'avais pas voulu fermer ton ordi aussi vite, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

─ Quoi ? Moi ? Rien. Absolument rien qui te concerne.

Mais le loup entendait le cœur de l'humain s'emballer. Il lui mentait ouvertement.

─ Je peux avoir un bisou magique ? quémanda Stiles cherchant à dévier la conversation sur un sujet plus neutre.

Le regard que le jeune homme jeta à Derek fit plier ce dernier. Il se pencha et s'empara des lèvres du garçon.

─ Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que tu viens de mentir, déclara l'ancien alpha en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Stiles.

Celui-ci pinça les lèvres.

─ Je te jure que ce n'est pas intéressant.

Derek voulut attraper l'ordinateur du jeune humain mais celui-ci se jeta sur les lèvres du loup. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement mais le bêta n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. De son corps, il plaqua Stiles contre son bureau et sans rompre le baiser, ouvrit le clapet de l'ordinateur.

Lorsqu'il découvrit le secret de son humain préféré, il ne put retenir un gloussement.

─ T'es sérieux Stiles ?

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard embarrassé et s'empourpra confus.

─ Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça. Je sais c'est complètement puéril. Qui aurait idée de tester la compatibilité du prénom de son petit-ami avec le sien ? Mais pour ma défense ce n'est pas ma faute. C'était une pub et … En fait, non je n'ai aucune excuse. J'ai délibérément cliqué sur cette page. Je voulais voir si ce stupide test nous donnait une chance. On a obtenu un score de 95%. C'est plutôt pas mal. A vrai dire c'est même excellent parce que les 5% correspondent à tous ces petits moments où je t'énerve comme en ce moment d'ailleurs. Je peux le lire dans tes yeux que tu trouves ça débile. Mais je suis comme ça, je fais souvent des choses insensées.

─ Stiles, grogna Derek. Arrête de parler.

─ Tu vois j'avais raison. C'est un de ces moments où tu te retiens de me plaquer contre un mur.

─ Stiles !

─ D'accord je me tais, annonça-t-il en mimant une fermeture éclair pour sceller sa bouche.

─ Tu aurais fait quoi si le test nous donnait 20% de chance ?

─ Quoi ? Mais rien ! Absolument rien. Toi et moi on est ensemble et rien de ce que pourra dire un stupide test sur Internet ne changera ça.

─ Mais tu es content qu'on est 95% ?

─ Bah oui. Pas toi ? Ça prouve que même Internet est de notre côté. C'est plutôt énorme parce que Internet quoi ? Tu vois, c'est...

Derek, pour mettre fin à son calvaire, s'empara des lèvres de Stiles pour le faire taire.

─ Tu n'es pas fâché ? demanda le jeune homme.

─ Pour quoi le serais-je ?

─ Parce que je fais des choses stupides.

─ Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Stiles s'écarta de Derek et le regarda choqué par la révélation du loup. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait. Le bêta semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Les trois petits mots étaient sortis tout seuls mais il ne le regrettait pas.

─ Moi aussi je t'aime. Même quand tu es tout grognon ou quand tu rêves de me plaquer contre un mur. Et tu vois, Internet a vu juste...

─ Stiles !

* * *

**Voilà. La review ne mord pas, moi non plus donc n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**


End file.
